Descendants of Evil
by xx-malia-xx
Summary: A somewhat more realistic take on the lives of the descendants with a twist, because in this story the descendants are still young children and their lives are a hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

Descendants of Evil

_**Hey there, this is my first descendants fic. This idea has been on my mind for a while now and initially i wasn't gonna write it let alone post it yet because i didn't want to work on multiple stories at ones but recently i just thought 'what the heck, why not'. So i broke my own rule and started just writing out different stories, a chapter here, a doodle there sometimes i just save a general idea which i might get back to at some point. So that's how this chapter came to be, fair warning it can be a little dark at times which is why the story is rated T. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of 'Descendants of Evil' ( might change the title at some point cuz it rings a little cliche to my ears.) Anyway i won't hold you of the story any longer (i wanted to say happy reading but considering the content of this chapter that might come over as a little sadistic after you've read it, so i won't) let me know what you think though. **_

_Death has no cost_

_Life has no worth_

_It's how we live_

_~Lincoln, the 100~_

* * *

Once upon a time, long, long ago... well, more like 9 years ago... Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks... basically all the really interesting people... and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood.

No magic. No wi-fi. No way out.

No way of escape not for the villains and sidekicks nor for the offspring they sired.

…

''Evie?! Where are you? You insolent girl, it's time for your bath!'' Grimhilde screeches '' come here right now before the water gets cold and useless!''

The Blue haired girl hides as her mother searches and screams for her. She doesn't plan to come out of hiding until the water stops it's sizzling and bubbling.

Unfortunately for her , her hiding skills haven't really advanced well enough in her five years of life to outsmart Grimhilde.

A hand reaches out and grabs the blue haired girls arm in a painful, inescapable grip. ''There you are, you dirty girl!'' Grimhilde screeches in anger ''princes want clean girls, not muddy pigs!'' and proceeds to drag the girl to the smoldering hot bath while the girl screams her little lungs out, knowing all too well they'd fall on deaf ears.

But those screams don't compare to those that leave the tiny five year old after the splash.

…

_Crack _

On the other side of the isle things aren't much better for a boy surrounded by trinkets of another world.

_Crack  
_''This is all you got me! huh?! Two measly coins!'' Jafar rages

_Crack_

''Daddy please"

_Crack_

'' What did I say about you calling me that you useless street rat!'' Jafar asks darkly while lifting the boy up by his throat.

''But momma said…''

_Crack_

''Don't you speak of that useless whore!'' Jafar makes his way to the front door and throws the wounded boy onto the cold stone ground outside. ''You better not show your face before you have something better to show me boy!''

…

''Puppy, puppy come out now'' Cruella whispers ''Mommy just wants your fur for a beautiful coat, wouldn't you like that?'' She asks stalking through the ruins she calls home with wide crazed eyes. Swinging a hunting knife around.

The four year old is luckier than his counterparts, not that his parent is less evil or dangerous to him than theirs to them. But because unlike their parents, his is genuinely crazy and whether he realizes that or not, it gives him an advantage his peers don't have.

He can trick his mommy while making his escape .

That's how Cruella de Vill came to chase coats on lines all through her house while her 'puppy' escaped the house through the window.

…

In the ruins of what was ones a castle lay a purple haired child on the ground, dull green eyes stare at the door waiting for her mother to leave the castle. Her blood stains the floor and part of the wall.

That's the last time she would ask about her baby brother, like mother said 'the brat wasn't magic so it doesn't matter' it's not worth angering mother again she's not gonna tell her where he went anyways.

_Bang_

That's her queue to start moving

…

That night she met up with her 'gang' in their fortress at the docks. There they patched each other up best they knew how, which as you can imagine left much to be desired.

None of them complained or cried though, villains don't cry they make others cry. Others they had yet to meet cuz you don't make your own gang cry, not that they would ever admit such a thought as it might be misconstrued as good or kind. And they know all too well what happens to you when you're good.

The fortress held one other gang, their most vicious rival… Shrimpy's. They should be attacking and they would be if only to prove to their parents that their bad like them. But not tonight, not on this night. Every year on this day the villains are worse than normal, sometimes they take it out on each other but more often than not they turn to their offspring to blow off steam. The following days the children would find that they miss gang members, siblings and sometimes a parent.

So every year on this night there's an unofficial truce to be forgotten and never spoken of the next day.

But for now they just tend to their own, little Carlos tends to Evie's burns with a crème Jay nicked from the 'doctor's office'

Mal makes sure Jay stays awake, Carlos says that's important if you've hit your head. Jay keeps busy and awake by bandaging mal's open wounds.

On the other side of the room Uma tends to Harry's cuts no doubt placed there by a certain hook and simultaneously guarding a bruised slumbering Gil. Uma herself doesn't have a scratch on her but the fact that she's shivering in drenched clothing tells the others enough, Ursula is just as disappointed that her daughter can't swim as Maleficent is that Mal can't fly.

Doesn't stop them from trying to get their daughters to do it though.

A noise from outside makes all freeze this is why they never go to the same fortress twice in a row. On the boat next to them which was their fortress last year stands a woman one of them knows all too well.

''Puppy, puppy!? Where are you?!'' Cruella asks, sounding almost concerned.

''Grrraaa where are you! Momma needs a new coat!'' Almost.

As she passes many more villains with her intentions roam around the boat, maybe not her exact intentions but all the same nothing that they would want to experience.

As the night goes on the children give in to exhaustion and doze off one by one, unaware that their new fortress was leaving the only home that they'd known and entering a world unlike anything they'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Here's chapter 2 Thanks to everyone who followed and favored. A special Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Without further ado hope you enjoy the second chapter of Descendants of Evil.**

_Everyone is the hero in someone's story_

_They thought they were the hero's in everyone else's_

_They thought wrong_

_In fact they might just end up as the villains_

_For every story has a villain and surely the hero is not much of a hero from the villains perspective _

_~M.S.~_

_…_

''Oh my….'' Backing away slowly Ginus, a lowly public servant charged with loading and unloading the isle shipments stumbles back. Looking at the shadows it must be two adults, one with blue hair '_Gosh it couldn't be Hades, could it?!'_

In his haste to get away stumbles, knocking over several crates and in doing so awakening Auradons worst nightmare 'escapees from the isle of the lost.' Green lit eyes are the first clear thing he sees in the shadows of the boat and he doesn't think twice before 'jumping ship'.

Ginus alerts the officials immediately and not long after were the docks cleared of all non-essential personnel and swarming with Aurodons finest guards awaiting orders from the top. That the situation was tense would be a grouse understatement, this didn't stop the guards from speculating though.

''You really think it's Hades like that dock worker said?'' One rookie guard asks anxiously .

''I thought it was supposed to be Maleficent?'' Another answers frowning.

''No! you imbeciles '' an older guard hisses angrily '' He claims that it's both of them so stop your chitchatting and prepare for one hell of a battle'' he walks of muttering about young soon to be dead idiots.

''I don't know I mean if it really was them wouldn't they have, I don't know attacked by now?'' a third guard pitches in after the older guard has left ''Maybe Ginus had a little too much to drink and started imagining things, wouldn't be the first time.''

''Yeah, wouldn't surprise me it was just some garbage bags he forgot to unload with a rat moving around in it or something'' The guard who was previously frowning chips in.

''It be a stupid move anyway if it really was them, I mean what a timing. Your telling me they escaped on the anniversary night and arrive on the day that every royal family in Auradon gathered at the high kings palace for the celebration?'' the third guard speculates out loud ''That's either a really nifty plan to kill them all in one fell swoop or one tragic miscalculation on their part because where the royals go, so do their guards.''

''Yea I guess you're right, either it's a mistake or they've made a mistake huh?'' the rookie guard says trying to get himself to believe it. ''You think the king knows yet?''

…

While the isle of the lost became a warzone every year on this particular night.

_''Evie?! Where are you? You insolent girl, it's time for your bath!''_

_'' What did I say about you calling me that you useless street rat!''_

_''Mommy just wants your fur for a beautiful coat, wouldn't you like that?''_

_'the brat wasn't magic so it doesn't matter'_

Auradon was the complete opposite. There it was a night of celebration for all the kingdoms it was celebrated in the streets , street fairs, theater plays where the villains get banished and the hero's live happily ever after. And for the royals a Gala at the high kings palace… the palace of High Queen Belle, High King Adam and little High Prince Ben.

…

''Tonight we celebrate! We celebrate our victories! Our Bravery! Our courage! Our families! And above all we celebrate 9 years of peace!'' High King Adam toasts ''Let us raise a glass to our past successes and our future endeavors may they be as fruitful as those in the past!''

High Queen Belle stands next to her husband with their son standing in front of her with a cup of bubbly like the rest of the kids.

''Anything to add my dearest Belle?'' Adam asks smiling in adoration off his lovely wife.

''Yes, let us toast not only to ourselves and each other'' She starts off looking pointedly at Adam whom feigned innocents, making the other royals laugh at their playfulness ''but also to our children, it's our responsibility and great honor to shape the next generation. To make sure they never feel how some of us have felt, to never experience the kind of pain and heartache we've had to endure. To never feel the burden of a curse, to never feel hunger, unwanted or in fear of being labeled a monster by small minded people. Let us toast to a better future for every child that exists today and every single one yet to be born.'' Queen Belle's speech silenced the room. She almost starts fidgeting thinking she ruined the celebration by bringing up such dark pasts.

Luckily a certain former street rat raises his glass into the air ''I'll toast to that!''

Others followed suit, some misty eyed others looking thoughtful. Conversations started flowing, outfits got compared and old battle scars shown of along with its battle story of course.

When the music started many couples set aside conversing in favor of dancing with their other half.

Little Audrey stared dreamily at the couples on the dance floor, sighing in content. She hopes that a boy will love her one day like her daddy loves her mommy. She switches her sight to the kids table staring longingly at Chad Charming, gosh was he charming. But grandma says she is supposed to marry Ben, Ben is nice but he doesn't give her stomach butterflies like Chad does. Sighing sadly she goes back to looking at her parents.

Meanwhile Aziz and Lonnie are fighting each other on the dance floor under the guise of dancing. After all why couldn't they practice their wicked good moves out on each other during the celebration again? If they forgot why? then clearly it wasn't a very good reason.

Ben sits with Chad his bestes friend in the whole wide world, he's talking about Audrey again. ''I'm gonna marry her one day Ben, I'm super duper sure. She's the bestes girl in the world, I mean every other girl is yuckie but her you know?! She's super pretty and I'm super handsome, my mommy says so, so we're meant to be you know?'' Chad says excitedly with big interactive eyes.

''Suuurrre Chad, I don't know I still think girls have dirty girl cooties'' Ben says looking around to make sure his mommy didn't hear him, she doesn't like it when he says that. But it's true girls have girl cooties that's why they're weird and giggly. Mommy's don't count of course, especially not his mommy.

Janey stuck close to her momma, the three year old looked around with big eyes admiring everything around her but shying away at the sight of strangers.

…

The day after the Gala everyone gathered in the dining hall for breakfast, as everyone is eating and chatting the doors slam open. In the door opening stands a small army of guards, the head guard makes great steps towards High King Adam while the rest file out to secure the perimeter, stationing themselves at entry and exit point while others check if everyone is accounted for.

The longer the head guard keeps whispering to the High King des the tenser the High King becomes.

Every other adult in the room gets a foreboding feeling, something bad has happened… something really bad.

''They what!?'' High King Adam finally cuts through the uneasy silence ''What do you mean they escaped!? We put them on an island surrounded by a barrier to keep them in, how in fairies name did they get out!''

The children look around confused as to what's happening and why their parents are so tense all of a sudden they were having lots of fun before.

''Adam?'' Belle questions looking at him with concerned ''Who has escaped?''

Swallowing Adam looks at his wife and then turns to the rest of the room ''Before I say anything else, I think that it's time for our children to accompany some of our finest guards to the safe room underneath the castle''

This safe room was built and blessed with protection spells for two reasons 1. In case of a natural disaster and 2. In case villains from the isle ever escaped.

And from what the Royals have heard so far they can guess which one their dealing with.

As the children were being escorted to the safe room, the adults started a tense conversation . Well conversations, that went over each other, lots of yelling and some tears. Did I say conversations I meant screaming matches until Queen Belle intervened.

''Everyone be quiet!'' She shouts in her stern mom voice effectively quieting the room safe for a few grumbles. ''That's better, we're all shocked maybe even a little frightened'' She continuous in a calm soothing tone. ''But let us not make beasts out of mice, we don't yet know exactly what has happened. So if everyone would please take their seat then we could get started on the details. And let's remember how those villains, if it's even true that some escaped, got on the isle in the first place''

The other royals take their seats, a lot calmer now and ready to hear reason.

''Okay, Adam? Important information first. Which villains have supposedly escaped, how have they done so, who found them and where are they know?'' Belle asks looking a little anxious herself. No one would have noticed but Adam knows his wife, he himself is anxious as well, his mind going a mile a minute thinking of what to do next. What was the best course of action?

''Adam?'' Belle asks again.

Right that's him, he should answer.

''Right yes, the two villains somehow found their way onto one of the isle shipping boats'' Seeing the questions bubble up in the others he raises one hand to silence them, they can ask questions later. ''they were found on the boat by one of the shipmates 'Ginus' in charge of loading and unloading, he alerted the guard and they have the boat surrounded''

''Nothing has been confirmed yet but it appears that the villains in question, according to Ginus our only eye witness whom admits that he was several feet away in a dark space so he cannot be one hundred percent sure'' Adam continuous skirting around the names of these villains in the hopes of softening the blow '' The villains are thought to be Hades former ruler of the underworld…''

Gasps are heard around the room, worried eyes shift around. But the ones most affected are of course Hercules and Meg, who are looking like someone has just slapped them in the face.

''Who's the second villain?'' Meg asks in a strained voice, soldiering on like always.

Swallowing thickly Adam clenches his fists as he answers ''The second villain is thought to be Maleficent the mistress of evil''

Leah, Aurora's mother just starts shaking her head ''No, no''

''Mom? It's okay it's going to be fine'' Aurora says pale faced, taking her mother's shaking hands in her own .

''Fine?! That woman all but killed you had the good fairies not protected you! Not to mention that awful spell your dear husband luckily broke. How did such evil creatures even get on one of the shipping boats?! Aren't they supposed to be spelled never to let an evil spirit enter!?'' Leah screeches on the edge of hysteria, looking pointedly at High King Adam, Fairy Godmother and Genie.

''Queen Leah is right'' Genie says looking puzzled ''And they're not just supposed to, they are specifically spelled to work even within the barrier to never let evil enter. Trust me, I, the three good fairies and Fairy Godmother all had to work together to get it to work even under the barrier in order to keep the workers safe and the chances of an escape at zero.''

''So what are you suggesting Genie? That Hades and Maleficent are what? No longer evil?'' King Florian, Snow Whites husband asks incredulous.

''I don't know, all I know is that no evil could or ever can enter such a shipping boat'' Genie says trying to calm down the situation.

''Could it be possible they took the wrong boat, one that wasn't meant for shipments to the isle?'' Li Shang, Fa Mulan's other half asks.

''No we spelt each and every boat across the kingdom for this precise reason, it's just not possible'' Fairy Godmother says while rubbing her for head, frowning a little in thought.

''I suggest we go and see for ourselves what is and isn't possible'' Merida suggest jumping out of her chair, tired of debating the how's instead of fixing the problem.

''Yes, your quite right we need to do something about this problem while their still contained, before they go into hiding.'' John Smith, Pocahontas' husband agrees while also getting to his feet.

''Alright, everyone who is willing and able to come please gather in front by the limo's. Everyone else should make their way to the save room.'' Adam concedes sitting here isn't going to change the fact that they somehow managed to get through the barrier.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**_Hey guys, thank you so much for following, favorting i really appreciate it. A special thanks to those who reviewed; Guest,_**_** , power214063, VanillaAshes, , LexysK23, **_**__****_, _****_ 1234_**

**_This chapter isn't as big as i would have liked, i wanted to branch out and go a little bigger with each chapter but unfortunately i just wouldn't be able to accomplish that without taking more time in between posts. Which i don't wanna do, a week is long enough so i tried my best but school has started again and so has my internship as of today (27 new 3rd graders O_o don't get me wrong they are great but they also suck the energy right out of you.) So i settled to end this chapter a little sooner in the story line than i had originally planned, it's a good end for this chapter but if i had had the time i would have gone a little further. Hope you guys don't mind :)_**

_Life is unfair is it not?_

_While one is cherished another is neglected_

_And while one is neglected another is abused_

_And if not abused then surly unwanted_

_Unwanted until they are deemed useful_

_Only those who are cherished truly know love, the others? _

_They are just used, until they can ones again be deemed useless_

_~M.S~_

_..._

''We are streaming live here at the docks, where there are rumored to be two escaped villains from the isle of the lost held up in one of the shipping boats'' A brunet woman in a blue dress announces into a microphone, surrounded by a camera crew.

''The identity of the villains is still in question but they are rumored to be two of the most notorious villains from the isle, we are waiting for confirmation but they are thought to be Hades former ruler of the underworld and Maleficent the mistress of evil herself'' The journalist states with a shudder. ''Better lock your doors and windows just to be safe, ladies and gents. Stay tuned for more updates throughout the day. I am Jenny and this is channel 5News reporting to you!''

''And we're off the air'' the camera man announces.

''Great job everyone, go take a break eat and drink something. I have an idea were gonna be here for a long time'' the journalist calls out looking at her crew ultimately fixing her gaze on the surrounded shipping boat.

…

''What do we do?'' Evie asks looking at the others from her resting place against the wall next to Carlos with big scared eyes.

''What do you mean what do _we_ do? There is no _we''_ Uma responds viciously, looking at Evie with narrowed eyes from her spot in between her crew. Irked at the implication off working together with her rivals.

''Don't talk to my crew, Shrimpy!'' Mal responds with equal scorn, sitting on one of the top crates peering through a tiny window at… well she didn't know what she was looking at, it was colorful and bright and absolutely hers to conquer.

''Ugh, why are you all talking so loud?'' Jay exclaims sounding utterly exhausted. ''Can't you do this later?'' Crawling closer to Evie and Carlos now that Mal has abandoned her spot next to him. Seeking warmth just warmth not comfort obviously, after all villains don't need comfort of any kind.

''But there was this man and….'' Evie begins, only to be interrupted by Harry.

''The street rat's right why don't we just make a new rule…'' Newly awakened Harry begins. The street rat in question too tired to respond to the backhanded comment

''Like being one crew, looking out for each other and never fighting again, like one big gang?'' Little Gil asks looking excited at the prospect.

''Sort of… '' Harry continuous ''What Gil said, but only for Hell day and the day after Hell day?'' He asks looking at Uma and Mal ''What do you think captains?'' Slyly saying captains instead of just captain.

The two captains look at each other with ill hidden contempt both exclaiming ''Fine.''

''So what do we do about that strange man, he's probably already reported back to our parents where we are by now.'' Evie says breaking the silence that ensued after the truce was implemented.

Uma and Mal look at each other, seizing one another up. The rest of the kids are all awake by now and paying rapt attention to their leaders, heads going back and forth with the switch in speaker.

''Shrimpy…'' Mal begins.

''My name's _Uma_, you flightless rat'' Uma interrupts her, correcting her and simultaneously insulting her back.

''Fine, _Uma_'' Mal says, voice filled with contempt '' _My name_ is Mal _not_ flightless rat'' unknowingly flashing her eyes at Uma.

''Fine'' Uma responds completely unbothered by the illuminated eyes being flashed at her.

''Come up here, _Uma_'' Mal says from the little window on top of the crates.

Uma climbs on top of them and as she looks through the window her eyes begin to water and blinking rapidly. ''What is that light! It's blinding me!'' She exclaims in panic, trying to climb down only for Mal to grab her arm and keep her in place.

''Let me go! You did this on purpose didn't you, you flightle….'' Uma ranted.

''Just wait!'' Mal said looking angrily at Uma as she keeps accusing and insulting her.

''…ss rat! You've blinded me! I knew I couldn't trust you. Let me go! I will kill you for this and make a rug out of your skin!''

''Blind. Mother is going to kill me. I.. I'm Blin...'' Uma's screeches come to an abrupt stop. '' No longer blind?'' looking at Mal.

''Told ya, wait'' Mal drones out in a tone that screams bored, even if her eyes tell a different story.

Looking through the window Uma's eyes grow almost twice in size. ''I don't think we have to worry about our families finding us'' She says astonished by what she's seeing. Bright lights, strange new colors, lots of strange brightly dressed people and even the water is a different color. There's one thing that's familiar though, the people's stands, their bracing for a fight.

Meanwhile Mal invites the others up onto the crates which no one refuses, they to wanna see what the big deal is.

''Whoa'' Carlos exclaims sharing the rest of the crews sentiments.

''They are big and look angry'' Gil says shaking a little, unsure what to make of the guards standing outside.

''pfff _those_ guys? I can take em with one hand tied behind my back and with the pirate on our team they definitely don't stand a chance'' Jay says only so Gil knew he was the strongest of the group obviously, I mean if Gil saw it as something else, something that stopped his shaking well that's his problem.

''Yea we can take them, just like the villains back home'' Mal says full conviction ''After all we are rotten to the core, are we not?'' she goes on and sticks out her bruised fist.

Jay's fist joins Mal's first. Followed by Evie's, soon after comes Carlos'. The four look up at the others waiting for their new and temporary gang members to join them.

Gil and Harry hold off waiting for Uma's decision, loyal as ever. Uma gives a slight nod, Gil didn't wait another second, excited to join his new fellow gang members in their tradition. Harry follows at a more respectable rate. Uma slides her fist in too, one captain at the start and one at the end. Fitting, after all everything has a start and an end both equally important and unpredictable.

''Rotten to the core!'' They all exclaim smirking.

''Let's conquer our new land!'' Mal says while looking directly at Uma.

''Yes let's.'' Uma answers in kind.

…

''Oh there are the royals! Start filming guys, breaks over'' journalist Jenny calls out to her camera crew.

''High king Adam! High king Adam?! Are the rumors true? Is it Hades and Maleficent? Are we in danger?! The citizens of Auradon deserve to know!'' she calls out while pushing the microphone his way.

''I can neither confirm nor deny anything as of yet. We have come here to find out exactly what is and what isn't true. But to be frank, the eyewitness is known to be a bit… well let's call it 'eccentric' and has made claims of the like in the past.'' Adam answers very carefully, answering her questions without actually giving her any answers.

''So your Highness believes it to be a false alarm?'' Jenny asks, deflating a little. There goes her big break.

''I believe that Auradon and every citizen of our great country is completely safe, I mean when is the last time a villain has escaped the isle?'' Adam responds with a charming smile.

That smile twitches when one of the guards approaching the door on the shipping boat calls out.

''There's movement!'' the rookie guard calls out towards his superiors, slowly moving to open the door.

That charming smile simply falls of off Adam's face as he, everyone at the docks and everyone watching channel 5News watches the young guard being drug inside with a scream followed by a loud 'thud'.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_**Thanks again to everyone reading, following and favorting. Especially those who reviewed; ama mandy,**_ _**DragonSlayer1905, Marymary, Disneyheart, Carsyblu,**_ _**Guest and while on that 'WeLoveReign' to your question about Carlos' and Harry's age. I'm putting Carlos and Gil at slightly younger ages at four years old close to five. The rest of the gang are all five years old but since they obviously weren't all born on the exact same day their ages will still vary a little, not by much since their the same age but some.**_

_**Though I gotta say that they might act like or say things that don't fit their age category, bare with me it is after all a fictional story. I tried to keep it as close as possible but the story is focused on the children and quite frankly five year old kids, young kids in general don't have all that that interesting , deep dialogue or experiences in real life. So it might sometimes feel to mature for their age hope you guys don't mind.**_

_**Side note;**_

_**I just realized that I proclaimed that the Gala was just for royals which I immediately thereafter contradicted by stating that fairy godmother's and Mulan's family's were in attendants at said Gala and at breakfast Genie was present as well. Uhm oeps… So to clarify, by royals I mean the hero's of the stories. They don't have to be royalty to be treated as such or called royals. For example no one would refer to Mulan as princess Mulan simply because she isn't a princess. However she is respected and treated as if she wore such a title because she is a hero. So they are like honorary royals. Hope that makes sense **__**J**_

If you expect the world to be fair with you just because you are fair, you're fooling yourself.

That's like expecting the lion not to eat you because you didn't eat him.

~unknown~

_…_

''That's one'' Mal says looking at her squad with satisfaction while the unconscious guard lays on the ground next to the group.

''Many more will follow'' Uma continuous.

''There's a lot of them'' Gil says quietly, a little unsure of things. Knowing from experience that little bad guys rarely win against big strong evil guys, especially when there is more of them.

''Yea but they'll wield when they see that they can't possibly beat us!'' Harry says enthusiastically.

''That's highly improbable, looking at the sheer amount of fighters they have and the body strength they possess. Not to mention the clear physical advantage they have, it's more likely that they'll result to killing us instead of capturing us if…'' Carlos starts of only to stop short when he sees the faces of his comrades ''Or they'll see that we're the baddest of them all and wield?'' he reassesses making his gang cheer and yell out.

''You use strange words dwarf'' Harry says tilting his head at Carlos.

''I am not a dwarf!'' Carlos squeaks in vain.

''That's just Carlos, he reads strange books that don't have any useful things in it, no spells'' Mal starts.

''Or beauty tips'' Evie chirps in.

''Not even fight moves'' Jay finishes.

''So… just… words?'' Uma asks looking at Carlos like they told her that he poops rainbows.

…

_That charming smile simply falls of off Adam's face as he, everyone at the docks and everyone watching channel 5News watches the young guard being drug inside with a scream followed by a loud 'thud'._

''Just minutes ago we saw a guard being dragged into the shipping boat believed to be housing Maleficent and Hades, here live on channel5news. Right now we see High King Adam and a few select royals seeming to be in a heated discussion with the national guard, let's see if we can get closer to hear what they're saying.'' Jenny says whilst she makes a hand motion to her camera crew to follow her, sneaking closer.

…

''I say we blow it up'' one of the older generals suggests coldly.

Another general turns to him in red-faced in anger ''What do you mean ' blow it up' one of my men is on that boat!''

Very lazily the older general turns to the now red-face one ''Yes _one _of your men'' scoffing he continuous ''a rookie at that, like I said .up.''

''WHY YOU…!'' making a move towards the callous older general. Stopping only because someone steps in between the two of them, not just anyone it's their commander, the head guard of the royal battalion.

''Gentlemen if you please, we will _not_ be _blowing up _the boat with one of our men on it no matter their rank'' the head guard of the royal battalion says sternly, clearly directed at the callous older general. ''We also do not attack our own, no matter how cruel of a solution they suggest'' his eyes now focused on the rookie's superior.

The head guard of the royal battalion turns to High King Adam who is standing close by with Sultan Aladdin, Queen Merida, Chieftain John Smith, Mortal god Hercules, Fa Mulan, Prince Phillip and Fairy Godmother ''Your Highness? What are your orders?'' he asks politely with a deep baritone voice.

Straitening himself out High King Adam turns to look at all off the surrounding generals and royals and says ''We prepare for attack but we wait for them to make the first move, hopefully that move is coming out in the open. That way we avoid a possible hostage situation and…''

''Well that's preposterous…'' the callous older general starts in a condescending tone failing or perhaps not caring who he was interrupting, only to be silenced by a raised hand and a cold stare.

''General Yuki, you are hereby released of duty pending a hearing and a full scale investigation as to your conduct whilst serving the United States of Auradon.'' High King Adam counters in a calm and stoic manner.

''You can't do that, I served…, I…, this is preposterous!, I never…''

''Sir Yuki, you are hereby dismissed. And asked to leave the premises immediately'' Adam continuous unmoved by the man's protests.

''You can't possibly…''

''Failure to comply will result in your removal by force.'' Adam continuous.

That's when Sir Yuki finally takes the hint and leaves on his own, stomping all the way to the road. Passing the camera crew who sadly for Jenny didn't even get past the first guard, who turns out to be happily married and thus didn't quite appreciate her insistent flirting on live television.

And while they are all focused on each other two small forms hiding in the shadows sneak past all of them.

…

''Let's do this!'' Uma yells out.

''Yea!'' Gil, Harry and Jay holler.

''Yes!'' Evie and Carlos yell out.

''Let's'' Mal responds smirking at her newly acquired co-captain, Shrimpy's not that bad after all.

…

''There's movement!'' a guard at the front yells to the back. ''Stand at the ready!''

''Brace yourselves!'' The head guard off the royal battalion, Grayson calls out.

Everyone stands frozen in place as a tense silence fills the air in anticipation of what's to come. Slowly the shipping boats door creaks open, what in reality only took mere seconds felt like ages in that moment. Guards bracing for the fight of their life's, civilians torn between leaning closer to see what would happen next and running for their life's, journalists putting on brave faces for the camera's whilst contemplating if it is worth the risk.

A tiny voice, no one was expecting cuts through the tense silence.

''Get them!'' Mal screams out whilst running full force at the first guard she sees.

The rest of the gang follows suit.

Meanwhile their opponents are frozen in shock, of which they quickly break out of as the first guards start to go down. By no means are these children?... Little people?... shrunken villains?... whatever they are, dealing out killing blows but let's just say that those guards might not have chosen those very uncomfortable napping positions themselves.

''Are those?...'' Queen Merida asks perplexed at this turn of events.

''Surly not… I mean that's impossible, right?'' Prince Philip asks equally as shocked.

''No, no villains wouldn't…they couldn't…'' Chieftain John adds, trying to make sense of everything they are seeing right now.

''It could be magic'' Fairy godmother adds feebly.

''That must be it, they shrunk themselves clearly'' High King Adam says firmly, full of conviction. Immediately jumping on the most favorable scenario for himself and the rest of the royals. Well all Audorians really I mean they all voted for the isle of the lost. A horrible, dark, inescapable prison on which villains could face of with each other. A prison with no guards, no medical aid, no way of growing food, no natural fresh water sources, no one to allocate the food that the isle did get equally. And gods, what kind of food did they get? The barges? Shipments which contained only Auradons thrash. No. There was no way that there were, are or ever will be children on the isle of the lost.

''It's possible'' the Mortal God Hercules agrees even if his voice clearly gives away his doubt.

''Hate to point out the obvious, but why would they do that? It would only be a disadvantage. _For them._'' Fa Mulan points out, clearly done with this illogical idea.

''Uhm'' someone awkwardly says before clearing their throat to get the royals attention, it's Grayson who is clearly uncomfortable about interrupting his lord and sovereign. ''Your Majesty how should we proceed?''

Weighing his options Adam decides ''I want them alive and unharmed'' he states

''Your Majesty if I may…'' Grayson starts unsure of how King Adam would react. ''Are we, I mean are these, how should I ask this. Are these villains or children?''

''Villains'' Adam answers only for Mulan to undermine him.

''Children'' Fa Mulan states with just as much confidence as the High King Adam.

''It's unclear'' Fairy Godmother, forever the peacekeeper settles.

''Understood'' as Grayson starts back to the active battle he hears footsteps following his. Those footsteps happen to be the Royals.

Seeing the question in Grayson's eyes, Merida decides to answer the unasked question ''Oi you didn't think we came here to enjoy the view, now did ya?''

…

''Ladies and Gentlemen, you're seeing it here first on Channel5NEWS. The villains whom were supposedly hiding away on the shipping boat turn out to be neither Hades former Ruler of the Underworld or Maleficent Mistress of all Evil. In fact you're seeing what is transpiring right behind us, the escapees appear not to be villains at all but children. Children who are fighting the guards and appear to be winning.'' Jenny the journalist relates to the viewers at home.

''The Royals seem to have entered the battle field. And oef it seems Sultan Aladdin has taken quite the hit…''

…

''They are kids?'' Queen Cinderella says in disbelieve, looking at the television in the safe room. Every royal in the safe room watching in astonishment alongside her.

''There are children on the isle?'' Princess Tiana asks snuggling closer into her husband Prince Naveen, looking at High Queen Belle utterly confused.

''No, of course not. We have never sentenced any children to the isle, you know that.'' Belle answers appalled at even just the implication.

''We wouldn't have had to, the villains aren't segregated.'' Li Shang adds from his position at the door, having stayed behind to guard the remaining royals.

''What do you mean, why would that have made a differe…oh, you don't think that they, I mean they're villains'' Princess Anna retorts.

''I don't see why not sister, just because they are villains doesn't mean they are infertile '' Queen Elsa says looking at her sister.

''Well it doesn't matter anyway, now does it? Clearly they're villains just like their parents, just look at them, monsters in the making.'' Queen Leah snobs, her face showing clear disgust.

''Really mother? Because to me they just look like frightened children'' Princess Aurora rebuffs clearly disappointed in her mother.

''Really child, have you learned nothing? They are vicious fighters soon to be killers no doubt, can't you see that?!'' Queen Leah states slowly losing her composure.

''What about that girl with blue hair picking flowers Queen Leah, is she also a vicious fighter a killer in the making?'' Queen Snow asks serenely ''Or what about that small blond boy standing watch over her? Is he to a vicious killer?''

''I agree with miss Snow. I think we have all encountered our fair share off vicious people, killers even and I think I can safely say that none of them were children.'' Belle says ''besides we need not worry at all considering our partners and guard will detain them.'' she adds more so to calm Queen Leah than anything else, after all to her and most of the other royals see that these children are just that _children_.

''Then what, what will we do with them?'' Queen Ariel asks clearly worried for the children ''Send them back? To the isle of the lost?'' she continuous clearly at a loss.

Queen Leah looks offended at her fellow Queen would even consider anything else, saying nothing verbally. She doesn't have to her opinion on the matter is written on her face.

''Well that's their home isn't it? It wouldn't be fair to keep them away from their parents now would it?'' Princess Rapunzel asks feeling conflicted.

''But it's the isle and their parents are villains'' Queen Cinderella says joining Ariels side.

''The isle is their home and surely the villains love their children, why wouldn't they? Think about it what parent doesn't love their kids?'' High Queen Belle states. ''It wouldn't be fair to keep them seperated''

…

''incoming!'' Harry yells out as he sees the royals approaching the battle.

''Got it!'' Jay hollers back, running straight for Aladdin and proceeding to tackle him to the ground like he has done multiple guards before him. Completely ignoring his injuries and the pain he's further causing himself.

''On it!'' Carlos chirps, running after Jay but unlike Jay he takes a different approach. He has been observing their movements and has deduced that they want them alive at the very least. So in order to slow them down he chooses to run circles around them, coming close and then at the very last second dodging their attempts at grabbing him. Thereby keeping their focus on him and maybe more importantly of off his gang members, while they thin out the herd so to speak.

Uma and Mal are fighting back to back taking out guards like they're practice dummies. Which not adding age and small stature into the equation is already an astonishing feat for how malnourished and beat up both of them are, Mal more recently than Uma but not by much considering that the marks are still very much visible.

Meanwhile Gil is standing guard over a very important member of his newly merged gang, their one and only princess, princess Evie. Said princess is admiring these strange plants sticking out of the ground, she seems to like them he doesn't see the appeal. Not only has he been protecting her from the big guys but he's also keeping a close eye on these new 'plants' she seems to adore, they are odd, colorful and sadly not very tasty and therefore not very appealing to him.

And Evie well, Evie is having a grand old time. Sure everything is a little scary and there's lots of fighting going on but at least there are these wonderful new things and best of all no mother, no baths and no rules, just the gang.

…

Recognizing the boys tactic Mulan steps out of the group, effectively getting out of Carlos' herding technique. The problem she now faces however is that she stepped right into Jay's hit and run business which however archaic it might seem, definitely worked on Aladdin and an embarrassing number of guards.

Then again Aladdin might have been a savvy street rat back in the day but soldier trumps street rat any day of the week. And thus when little Jay makes his move towards her, she simply snatches him across his chest. Not intending to hurt him but inadvertently doing so anyway. By grasping him around his torso she unwittingly puts pressure on his broken and bruised ribs making Jay cry out in pain. His screams only increase as he struggles to get free aggravating his injuries even more, even though Mulan has already adjusted her grip in order not to hurt the child any further. She's desperately trying to calm him down as he keeps fighting against her grip.

Jay's screams stop Carlos dead in his tracks, which gives Merida the chance to snatch Carlos up who to his credit only lets out a small squeak of surprise before he freezing from fear.

Without Carlos to distract the royals, they quickly move towards Gil and Evie. Gil puts up an admirable fight, knocking Chieftain John smith to the ground, pushing fairy godmother away from Evie and as a last resort giving High King Adam one foul sucker punch to the face.

Sadly there's just too many of them and as he is turned around to face these grown men, he hears desperate and tearful screeches coming from his princess.

''Gil!'' Evie screams out of fear, reaching for Gil as she struggles against her captor.

Evie isn't much of a fighter on a good day, and today is not a good day. Her skin hurts, still raw from her scolding bath and she is severely malnourished more so than her counterparts. She tries, she really does but her clawing and screeching don't seem to affect her captor all that much.

He isn't hurting her nearly bad enough for her volume of screeches the reason? They're mostly screeches of pure unadulterated fear not from being in pain. In fact Hercules is very gentle with her, mindful of her red, raw looking skin and her small breakable form. Holding her close to him and bouncing a tiny bit trying to calm her down without jostling her too much, in case she has any more injuries hidden beneath her cloths.

And even though they haven't been gang members of each other for long, she's their one and only princess and it was his job to protect her today. So that's exactly what he does or well tries to do. Turning his back on his former opponents he faces Hercules with a hard look on his face that to anyone who knew Gil felt out of place on the usually happy looking boy. Charging at Hercules with this menacing look on his face he has just one thing on his mind 'protect the gang, his gang'.

And because his focus lies solely on this singular target, he fails to protect his own hide. Luckily for him Harry has his back like always. So instead of catching Gil, Chieftain John catches a pint sized pirate whom he keeps dangling at arm's length as long as Harry keeps slashing his hook at him.

''Come at me yer cowerd!''Harry yells out slashing viciously at his captor, not caring or perhaps not feeling that he is tearing open his wounds ones again, spotting the green grass in spots of red.

His yell, although not intended to, distracts Gil making him falter in his stride. Turning from his princess struggling in the arms of the enemy to his oldest gang member in the claws of the enemy, Harry or Evie? Princess or pirate? Following orders or disobeying his captains?

He looks at his captains Uma and Mal, who have been separated during the course of the battle. Favoring Uma's commend, he sees her eyes widen and scream a strange order.

''RUNNN! GIL RUNN!'' Uma screams at the top of her lungs as she sees that Adam is sneaking up behind Gil.

Gil doesn't notice until it's already too late. Now Gil too is being held in a strong impossible to escape hold, it doesn't hurt but he'd much rather be, you know free. But unlike his counterparts who yell like Jay and Evie or taunt their captors like Harry, Gil isn't brave enough to do anything and takes a note from Carlos. Gil stays still and quiet, as if that has ever saved him from the punishment that always seemed to follow when he lost a fight.

Uma isn't doing much better and the capture of Gil, their only remaining free gang member sends her stumbling right into the enemies hands. Fairy Godmothers hands to be precise. Uma struggles but it's a futile attempt at best, the girl is clearly exhausted.

Mal is the last one standing, what should she do? Save her gang? how? Run? Where to? No if she was going down she was going down fighting preferably winning, but beggars can't be choosers. Not that she's begging, villains don't beg.

The guard she is fighting goes down that's six, only what? A thousand to go by the looks of it.

''Damn where do you all come from!'' She screams in frustration as she sees reinforcements arrive.

As she takes down guard number seven, she snaps his arm maliciously as her gangs complaints and screams get louder.

''Let them go!'' She growls out looking directly at King Adam. She knows he's in charge, the way he moves, how others seem to defer to him, clearly he's the one dishing out orders.

''Give up Maleficent, it's over'' Adam rebuffs clearly still going with the theory that these are in fact shrunken villains.

Mal's eyes glow up as her animalistic side ignites, dragons happen to be very protective of their own. With this her ability to smell increases, she now senses every particle in the air including ones very close to those of the guy in charge. Abandoning the unconscious guard she takes off in a sprint straight for that smell.

Ducking behind some crates she reemerges with a small self made knife at a little boy's throat. A little boy who snuck out of the safe room trying to stop his friend from leaving the room. A little boy that all of Auradon know all too well.

''Ben?'' Adam exclaims with wide eyes, looking at his poor scared son.

''Let him go!'' Aziz says jumping out from behind those same crates, trying and failing to tackle Mal ''Haya!''

Mal simply kicks out her leg making Aziz kiss the floor.

…

Jenny gasps at what she's seeing before composing herself, the show must go on. ''It appears that the purple haired suspect is keeping High Prince Ben hostage at knife point and oh ladies and gentlemen it appears that Prince Aziz has attempted to rescue High Prince Ben. No such luck now she holds two princes in her grasp, whatever will the royals do? Poor High King Adam and Sultan Aladdin can't do anything without risking their children's life's.'' the camera goes on mute when she stops talking.

Stepping out of the camera's view she starts giving her crew instructions ''Okay now zoom in on the two fathers, capture their despair and desperation. Man this is gold, it'll make my career.'' She states giddily almost glowing with happiness, very unbecoming for this situation.

…

''Oef…''

''And stay down!'' Mal orders Aziz as she puts one of her feet on his back, two hostages is better than one. Aziz who hadn't even made a move to get up yet unsurprisingly doesn't tempt the scary girl.

''Let them go, please'' Aladdin pleads softly.

''Yes, I would like that. If you could let my gang go then I won't have to stain the ground red now will I?'' Mal says in way to intimidating for a girl her age.

''How about you let them go and we'll bring you all back to the isle?'' Adam counters showing none of the nerves that he is feeling.

''Yea no dice, how about you let my gang go and I don't slit this ones throat? How about that?'' She fires back.

''You're bluffing'' Prince Philip states ''You didn't kill Aurora when you could have, instead you cursed her. Some might think that is because you don't like to get your hands dirty, I think it's because you don't have the stomach for it''

Smiling in a belittling manner she shakes her head a little and says ''You think that this will be what? My first kill?'' laughing cruelly ''Sure I've never killed anyone my age _yet_ but plenty of men triple my size, this should be easy'' she continuous tauntingly.

That might be a little fib, a white lie or half truth. _Maleficent_ has killed a lot of men triple her size but Mal herself not so much, she's killed one man and only to protect Evie. But it's better to let them be afraid it gives her leverage.

Her explanation drains the color out of almost everyone else's faces. Her crew though, they catch on quick, Mal can mimic her mother scarily well.

''Why do you think me and Uma are captains?! We protect our gang, there's a reason were the oldest gang on the isle. Sure as hell not cuz of our parents.'' Mal continuous trying to intimidate them with words to keep them from looking to closely to her and noticing that she is sagging a bit now that the adrenaline has left her system.

_Our parents _Prince Philip thinks thoughtfully looking Mal up and down, he could have sworn that Maleficent had horns and Black hair even in childhood. Perhaps they misjudged the situation and Mulan was right that these are just children, children from the isle. _The isle_ a place where all adults are villains and probably not very child friendly he thinks looking at the black and blue bruise that covers the tiny girls left cheek, they're afraid of adults… of them.

Relaying his theory or maybe better said his revelation to the High King they decide that they need to go a different route. If they let them go they'll flee and have to fend for themselves that's no life for a child especially since some of them appear to be injured. If they don't she might just slit Ben's throat out of fear or panic. They need someone who she would trust to convince her that they're not out to get her and her 'gang', but who? They don't appear any more at ease with the women than the men.

''Your bleeding'' a small voice says for all of the world to hear, it's her hostage Ben.

''Shut up!''

''My dad can help you, right dad?'' Ben goes on looking at his dad for an answer preferably yes.

''Uhm yes of course'' Adam agrees.

''Fine''

''What?'' Adam asks shocked, he isn't the only one. Her gang looks at her as if she's gone insane.

''Are you deaf? I said fine, I'll give you back your offspring if you give me your word.'' Mal says.

''You have my word, I High King Adam solemnly swear to protect and care for you and your…''

''Gang'' Mal

''Right, your gang'' Adam finishes.

Before Mal can drop the knife Uma explodes from her place in Fairy Godmothers arms ''Did Cruella infect you or something!? What's to stop them from breaking their useless word?!''

''I would never'' Adam responds quickly.

''Oh that's simple Uma. If they break their word then we will burn their entire world to the ground and leave them to wallow in its ashes before burning them too to ashes.'' Mal states eerily calm nicking Ben's neck slightly with the knife, just enough to draw blood making a point. It gives everyone chills including the isle kids. Different reason same chills.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**_I'm gonna say it again, thanks to everyone reading, following and favorting. Triple thanks to those who reviewed: to the three Guests, ama mandy, fan, Masterarcher, Marymary, Carsyblu, Disneyheart,Tsune-sama and yeiyei._**

**_Honestly I love that your all loving it, your reviews really motivate me. Some of them really crack me up like 'ama mandy' saying that it was a bit spooky, it kindoff confused me cuz I was like; it wasn't spooky, was it? So I went back and read the chapter that I had written and at the end I was like yea that is kinda spooky, you're right._**

**_Or just the fact that one of the Guest reviewers mentioned they loved my OC Jenny the journalist/reporter. It really made me happy as did all the other reviews saying they liked the story. _**

_When people you don't even know hate you,_

_that's when you know that you're the better person_

_~Anonymous~_

_…_

''humpf'' Uma exclaims as she leans against the wall in their prison cell, or as they called it a guest room. ''Great job Mal, getting us locked up by the enemy''

Rolling her eyes Mal turns to Uma. ''You could have done better? Trapped in that fairy's arms? Huh?''

''I would have fought'' Uma states heatedly.

''And lost'' Mal fires back. ''After all, you had already been captured''

The two girls promptly enter a staring contest.

Breaking their staring match is Carlos. ''Captains, you have try this!'' he yells from his place next to Jay and Harry, all munching on various candy's.

Turning to their gang, back to each other and back at the food. And they're on the move, both taking some random piece of candy before going their separate ways. Uma goes to sit next to Gil and Evie who sit in front of this cursed object that appears to have people trapped inside.

''Their princesses'' Evie whispers in awe, she does so quietly. Careful not to disturb the twelve dancing princesses trapped in the strange box.

''They go to a secret world to dance because they are forbidden to dance by their cousin Duchess Rowena'' Gil whispers, his eyes not ones leaving the television.

''Mhm, she's poisoning the old guy'' Uma observes calmly.

''That's their father, the King'' Evie gasps.

Mal meanwhile turns to a small table with coloring books and pencils on it, sitting down she starts coloring the animal depicted. It's a bird, that she knows but what kind? Not a crow. What other birds are there anyway?

Carlos moves to sit next to Mal. Snack in one hand and in the other a book with a couple of fish on the front. ''Nemo'' he reads out loud. He's never seen fish like these, they must not have lived on the isle.

Jay and Harry? Well they figured out what the big white object is for. Jumping, jumping and fighting. Sure the smaller white things aren't exactly great weapons but they'll have to do. Besides they don't seem to aggravate their wounds much which is nice.

After a 45 min the kids begin to gravitate towards each other. Jay moves to the strange moving picture box sitting next to Evie and is followed by Carlos who squeezes himself in between Jay and Evie.

The fighting and jumping object isn't much fun without an opponent so Harry too moves to the television, taking his place next to Uma.

Mal looks up from her drawing to see that everyone has congregated on the plush floor mat in front of the television, putting away her newly acquired treasure she too makes her way to them and takes place next to Jay.

So there sat the children of the most notorious villains in the land, side by side. Mal daughter of Maleficent followed by Jay the son of Jafar who in turn sits next to Carlos the son of Cruella and next to Carlos sits Evie daughter of the Evil Queen. Next to Evie sits the son of Gaston named Gil, next to Gil sits Uma the daughter of Ursula and last but not least sits Harry son of Captain Hook.

Children of evil were so entranced by the new movie called 'the land before time' that they failed to realize the new comers invading their new home. Or maybe they did notice and just allowed these small strangers in out of curiosity, either way they made no move to acknowledge their presence.

''You think those really exist?'' Carlos asks swallowing thickly.

''Sshhh, the sharptooth might hear you!'' Uma hisses back.

Mal however leans over and reassures Carlos by saying ''Don't worry Carlos if they do I'll just turn into a big dragon and kill em'' It seems to work, seeing as they both get swept back into the story on the screen.

Ben, Chad, Aziz, Audrey, Lonnie and Jane quietly take a seat behind the villain kids, a little scared but overall just happy to meet new people. Plus Ben and Aziz said that they were nice just a little frightened of new people, so they must be good if Ben _and _Aziz both said so.

And that's how the children of both villains and hero's were found a while later, sound asleep piled onto each other.

…

Having left their kids in the play room half way across the palace, far away from the villain children, the Royals made their way to the council chambers. Ones seated around the table the real fight began.

''What do ya mean 'we send them back' have ya not seen them? Their children'' Queen Merida asks appalled at the suggestion, her anger and frustration at the argument underlining her every word.

''Um obviously, what else would we do with those little mongrels?'' Queen Leah says haughtily ''What were you expecting dear? That we take them in? Who would want to raise little bastards, from the isle no less?''

Briefly whispering with his wife Aladdin speaks up ''Me and Jasmine would gladly foster one of them'' he says looking pointedly at the Queen of Auroria.

''Surely your joking'' King Ferdinand, Queen Snow White's husband exclaims jumping up out of his chair ''They are villains, they belong on the isle''

Only to be dragged back down by snow herself. Too late however because his outburst sparks a heated debate without any order, it quite frankly isn't much more than a screaming match.

''Enough! This is ridicules they aren't villains, they are children!'' Belle yells, quieting the room ''they are children the same age as ours'' she continuous quietly looking quite devastated by this turn of events, she thought it would be easy. Capture them and send them back to their parents, to the isle. But it isn't easy. The longer she thought about it… about them, the more conflicted she becomes.

''You should be ashamed of yourselves, especially you Queen Leah. Don't think for a second that anyone here is under the illusion you and your late husband were some kind of saints'' Belle continues, so tired of this haughty pretentiousness around the room.

''Well I… You can't talk to me like that!'' Queen Leah gasps out offended. ''Apologize right this instant!''

''Sure when you apologize to Maleficent for making sure she was the only one in the realm_ not_ invited to your daughters christening, then I'll apologize'' Belle states, sure it isn't the politest way to get her point across but it's affective and it reminds everyone that not every story was so black and white. Besides she always hated mincing words, it's nice to just be able to come out and say it.

''Children don't belong on the isle of the lost, we won't send them back. We can't they have Adams word''

''Dear…'' Adam tries to calm his wife by rubbing her hand, he hadn't seen her this angry since she had been in labor with Ben. And that's saying something because he still has nightmares from her threats.

…

_''__AAAHH, oh my gods. I am never sleeping with you ever again Adam!'' Belle screams out as the midwives flutter around her._

_''__AAAAAAHHHHH, Oh I am going to skin you Adam and making a coat out of you ones I can walk again, let's see how nice you'll find it being ripped apart! Ooowww!'' She continuous as she squeezes Adam's hand so hard it leaves a bruise._

_''__Now now dearie, no threatening the husband after all it takes two to tango'' Misses teapot says as she moves around the bed earning a glare of the High Queen._

_''__You hear that dear no threatening your husband, it takes two to tango you know?'' Adam whispers teasingly to his gorgeous wife, trying his best to distract her from the pain. Unfortunately his humor earns him no laughs, it does earn him one hell of a swat. On the plus side it did distract her from the pain, even if it only lasted until the next contraction. _

_…_

''I agree with you Queen Belle, these are children. But they are children from the isle, I don't say this to villainies them but their parents live on the isle, people who can never leave that island for obvious reasons. And what you're suggesting, keeping them here? That would separate parents from their children and vice versa. And that just feels wrong, like you said yourself earlier today. Even villains must love their own children.'' Queen Rapunzel says, clearly conflicted.

''So we have to return them to their parents, to the isle?'' professor Jane asks while holding Tarzan, her husband's hand under the table, clearly having trouble accepting such an idea let alone supporting the act.

''It seems so'' Belle says quietly, sounding defeated. Looking at her husband who is unusually quiet, deep in thought. She wonders what he thinking. Just when she's about to ask another voice pops up.

''We can't do that'' Fa Mulan says.

''Pray tell, why not?'' Leah asks clearly not having learned her lesson.

''I agree with Mulan, you don't understand. You didn't see them, you didn't hold them'' Hercules states supporting Mulan. Meg puts her hand on her husband's arm seeing how much it has affected him.

''What did you see that we did not?'' Elsa asks calmly, interested in what they knew that she apparently did not.

''Everything. You didn't see the desperation and fear in their eyes'' Adam starts off finally voicing his opinion looking almost haunted. Had he known that it were children from the start then he would have acted differently, he would've gone in there with a different mindset. That boy he'd held 'Gil' his friend called him, had looked at him as if he was still the beast and acted accordingly.

''You didn't feel their skinny body's, unnaturally skinny'' Fairy Godmother adds seemingly having trouble even saying it.

''Or how they froze at even the slightest touch'' Merida contributes frowning as if to understand why a child wouldn't seek the comfort of an adult.

''What of the little pirate I caught? Clearly bleeding and in pain. But he kept going, trying to get free hurting himself more. They all did. As if the alternative, staying put, was a death sentence.'' John says hugging his pregnant wife closer to him.

''Mine clearly had broken ribs and I know neither me nor the guards put them there. His screams weren't of fear, he was in excruciating pain but he never ones stopped. Why is that you think?'' Mulan asks knowing that everyone around the room knew the answer.

Hercules looks at the adults around the table and starts to tell them about his girl ''I held the blue haired girl, thin as a skeleton. I am sure she has very fair skin when it hasn't been scrubbed raw or bruised purple. But that wasn't what stood out the most, it was her screeching. She didn't scream because she was in pain but because she was absolutely terrified''

''What of the purple haired girl, she held your son hostage at knifepoint. What of her?'' Anna asks looking at Adam. Not cruelly, not looking for an argument against keeping them but simply to know his thoughts about her.

Queen Leah looks almost giddy at the outrage that's sure to come from the beast king unlike his commoner wife, he understands surely.

''She's smart, that much is clear. She's loyal to her so called gang, despises family. They all seem to.'' seeing the questioning looks Adam continuous to explain ''She could have called Ben a million different things, insults or endearments. Yet she called him _offspring_. Such a detached way of referring to a child and she said it like it was normal, the other children didn't blink an eye at the term. Overall she strikes me as a good kid, born into the wrong family. One that by looking at the bruises on her cheek and arms, doesn't know how to love and cherish anything let alone something as precious as a child.''

Queen Leah seeing that the ship was turning desperately tries to backpedal ''Well they could have gotten those injuries at another villains hands right? I mean like Queen Belle said even villains must love their own children, they couldn't possibly treat their own children like that now could they?''

''Why not? My stepmother never treated me with any kindness or love'' Cinderella disagrees.

''That's different though I mean blood is blood…'' Leah starts ''no offense honey'' she continuous to say ''belongs and thus is loved'' finishes patronizingly.

''Funny because she didn't treat her own children, my stepsisters any better. Differently yes, better absolutely not. I may have been nothing more than a maid to her but my stepsisters, her own blood were nothing more to her than pretty dolls to be dressed up and paraded around. Never given the chance at true love because all that mattered to her was wealth and status, not their happiness.'' Cinderella fires back.

''Should we vote?'' Adam asks.

''I don't think it will be needed King Adam, I think it is pretty clear what the outcome will be.'' Princess Aurora answers. Getting nods around the table.

''Queen Leah do you want the vote to continue?'' Belle asks knowing she doesn't have a leg to stand on.

''No thank you.''

''All right then it is settled the isle kids are here to stay, Anyone willing and able to get further involved can follow me and Adam. Let's see how their doing. As I've just heard some of them might be in need of medical care so guards please page the physician'' Queen Belle finishes off the meeting.

Walking towards the guest room, she quiet honestly didn't expect so many royals to follow. Most of them who didn't had reasonable excuses, most of them at least. And all except Queen Leah and King Ferdinand have asked for updates on the children's well fair. Some adding that if they need anything they need only call or write.

Queen Leah claimed illness returning to her rooms.

Tarzan still doesn't feel too comfortable around a lot of people so he and Jane politely excused themselves.

Chieftess Moana's ships were leaving soon, so she to excused herself.

Queen Tiana and King Naveen had to get back to their restaurant, they're still royals but they've technically ended their reign by handing their lands to the High King and Queen. To be able to pursue Tiana's dream fulltime.

Queen Elsa, her sister Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff had to get back to Arendale.

Queen Merida had to get home to her own kingdom to before her little brothers started a riot from all their pranks.

Chieftess Pocahontas and Chieftain John must be going to if they want to make it home in time for their child's birth.

Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene had to leave as well, something to do with a horse and chameleon.

And lastly Queen Snow White and King Ferdinand left, not ready for a child so short after losing their own. It is why Ferdinand was so against the villain kids, not the loss of the babe itself but because of what or rather who caused it. The doctors found out why Snow had so much trouble conceiving and was never able to carry a babe to term, it was a residual effect of the poisoned apple. His wife and him tried everything but it turns out that the evil queen got the last laugh after all. It wouldn't be healthy for him and Snow to foster any child right now let alone one of a villain.

The remaining royals making their way to the 'villain' children were Fairy godmother, Mulan and Shang, Anita and Roger, Cinderella and Charming, Ariel and Eric, Meg and Hercules, Jasmine and Aladdin, Aurora and Philip. Leading the group of royals were Belle and Adam.

When they opened the door they found the most precious picture of innocence. The 'villain' children entangled with their own children sound asleep, piled onto each other on the fluffy rug in front of the television that was still rolling the credits to 'the land before time'.

Before you ask, of course they took a dozen pictures of them before leaving the room deciding to let them sleep for a while longer, just until the physician arrived.

…

**_That was chapter 5, who do you think the kids will end up with? What do you want to see happen?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 _

**_So little detail I sort of messed up is snow white's husband's name since google told me he was named Florian at first but also goes by Ferdinand and so in earlier chapters I called him King Florian and later King Ferdinand, hope that it doesn't bother anyone to much. So I'm just gonna assume that he goes by both names, like one is technically his second name or something._**

**_Thanks for reviewing: 61394, ama mandy, the two Guests, Tsune-sama, ashley1985, Summer, Disneyheart and Marymary_**

**_I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. _**

**_'61394' You mentioned in your review that learning how to swim isn't that hard, which is true in theory. When you're taught how to swim by a teacher or loving parent. However Ursula is neither, she's just throwing Uma in the deep and then gets frustrated and angry when the child barely manages to stay above water. Think about it, if you would throw a five year old in the deep end of the pool without floaters on, how long would the child stay above water? _**

**_You also pointed out that it was ironic that one of the most hated characters in the movies isn't actually one of the villains, which I thought was ironic as well. Considering the fact that they were clearly going of off the original fairytale movies and not factoring in the sequels like the maleficent live action movie, they didn't really have a basis to villainies queen Leah other then fear based hatred like many of the other characters. But I think it was a good move in the end to show that not every story is black and white, not every 'hero' is always heroic and that people often have two faces, one they show the public and one at home. I think that Queen Leah is a perfect example of this, showing publicly how much she cares for Audrey but privately grooming and pushing her to become the next high queen without any regard for what Audrey might want. Which became very clear in the 3rd movie when Audrey lost any chance at becoming the high queen and realized she had nothing else besides that one goal and thus became the 'queen of mean'. _**

_…_

Seeing the physician approach the adults reenter the room quietly. Hercules makes a move to pick up Evie seeing as she is the least likely to freak out again when he picks her up out of the pile of sleeping children. But just as he is about to grab her up a hand flies out hitting him smack in the face.

''Paws off, ugly rat!'' Mal whisper yells looking absolutely venomous. Why wouldn't she be, she knew what grown men wanted with little kids. And let's just say that the last guy who tried to get Evie got dead pretty damn quick.

''Calm down kid, don't you remember me? I was one of the people who brought you here'' Hercules tries to explain to no avail.

''So? That doesn't mean you get Evie, sicko!'' Mal responds no longer bothering to whisper, making the others stir.

Hercules just looks shocked, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

''What's all this yelling about mal?'' Jay asks yawning, pushing Ben's arm off himself.

''Why you skweam?'' Jane asks sleepily rubbing her eyes.

''This guy is trying to grab Evie, that's why'' Mal says not taking her eyes of the poor confused Mortal God.

''Why?'' Gil asks simultaneously as Chad says ''So?''

''What do you mean 'so'? We know what grown men wanted with little kids'' Mal retorts.

''Like what?'' Audrey asks confused, what are these weirdo's going on about. She needs her beauty sleep, grandmother says so.

''Yea what do you mean?'' Ben asks tilting his head a little.

That's something none of the adults in the room want to hear but are stopped by the physician who also has a psychology degree, when they make a move to intervene. Whispering quietly as to not to alert any of the children to their presence he whispers, ''Children often tell each other more than they would ever an adult, it be good if I could get a picture of their home life's unprompted. Before they get their defenses up''

''Our children will hear'' Charming whispered concern written on his face.

''It won't harm them, they'll probably forget it right after. They won't understand, so their brain will most likely write it off as unimportant, making them forget it all together'' The physician whispers back, calming the parents concerns.

''Snakes, you all are stupid'' Jay says crinkling his nose in disgust at the Aurodon kids all of whom have awaked by now, the only ones still asleep are Harry and Evie.

''Like using them as a punching bag'' Gil starts out quietly.

''Like being sold into servitude, that's how I met Evie. Mom bought me back from the Evil Queen though… eventually'' Carlos said.

''Like putting you in the fighting pit, it's where I met Mal'' Jay adds still looking thoroughly disgusted by their nativity.

''Why do you think Captain Hook kept chasing after little boys? Harry is lucky that he didn't like his own offspring'' Uma joins in.

The adults eyes grow twice in size hearing all of this but don't intervene as they are yet to get the doctors go ahead.

''What does that even mean?'' Audrey asks confused.

''It means he hurts them bad and he isn't the only one on the isle with his taste for kids'' Harry says, for some reason sugarcoating what his father does. Why? Why couldn't he tell the girl in the pink dress what his father really did in all its gruesome detail?

''Wait a minute, you think I was trying to take Evie for… for that?!'' Hercules asks looking a little green in the face. ''I would never!''

''That's what they all say'' Uma sneers.

''It's true, he would never'' Meg says even though the doctor had asked them to stay quiet.

''How would you know, mmm?'' Harry asks looking Meg straight in the eyes.

''Cuz if he ever did I would cut of his jewels'' Meg says looking pointedly at Hercules' 'jewels'.

''I like her, she's nasty'' Mal exclaims smirking.

''So if you didn't want Evie for those reasons, what then?'' Carlos asks utterly confused, tilting his head slightly.

''Evie? Me Evie? What are you guys talking about?'' Evie asks confused.

''Just to get checked out by the doctor'' Hercules says

''Why'd ya try to sneak er away then?'' Harry asks looking at Hercules suspiciously.

''So that the rest of you could get some more sleep'' Hercules says absolutely exhausted.

''What does this doctor checkout entail exactly?'' Uma asks suspiciously noticing the other adults in the room, meeting their stares head on.

''Why don't you come over here and see?'' the doctor challenges knowing from what little he's seen of their interactions, that most of the group won't back down from a challenge.

Looking at each other the villain kids are about to decline when the smallest of the Auradon kids confidently moves towards this 'doctor' person, making it impossible to decline in fear of being seen as weak.

So they all move towards the doctor, however reluctantly.

''Who wants to go first?'' The doctor asks chipperly, ignoring the apprehensive looks he was getting from mere kindergartners.

Looking at each other nervously the villain kids seem to make a decision without ever speaking

''Me, I'll go first'' Mal says feigning bravado but the adults all see her eyes flicker nervously between the doctor and the door.

''Okay, if you could take a seat on the table'' The physician says in a soothing voice while signaling the adults to take a seat as well.

Mal remained rigidly still as the doctor started his prodding and poking. He talked a lot probably telling her what he was doing but she wasn't listening, to confused and enthralled by what she was seeing across the room.

Why where they doing that? Were they keeping them captive? Why would the Auradon gang voluntarily go to their parents? They don't appear to have any loot to hand off, then again what would they be able to steal that the adults didn't already have?

Maybe rich people are different? No, that can't be it. Cruella is rich and she never held Carlos like that.

The Evil Queen never held Evie like that either so it can't be because they're royalty.

They don't appear to be magical, so ''why?''

''Oh the vaccination is to protect you from disease'' the doctor explains thinking she was talking to him when she accidentally voices the end of her thought. ''It's just a minor prick, barely stings. Much easier then the blood sample I just took from you''

Looking at the strange object he had supposedly already used on her, she nods. Going back to her thoughts. I should ask Carlos about this.

At the end a blue light flashed over her making her break her thoughts again.

''It's to promote and exhilarate healing'' He explains seeing Mal's confused face. ''It'll make your booboo's go away faster'' docter Kane simplifies when Mal doesn't immediately responds. ''You can get up now, next patient'' he smiles happily and why wouldn't he this went great, she didn't protest any part of the examination.

''What the underworld is a _booboo_?'' she whispers to Jay as he passes her to go next, he responds by shrugging his shoulders looking just as puzzled.

Going through all the kids took some time but they got there.

The doctors face didn't let anything on how they did worrying the villain kids a little.

''So how'd we do?'' Carlos asks, eyes flickering nervously between the doctor and the floor.

''Oh no this wasn't anything you could've done...'' Doctor Kane started before Anita interrupted, politely as she sees the little boy getting sadder by the answer he was being given.

''Any better! You all did amazing'' she states smiling at the little well tiny child, maybe she shouldn't have done so because he scurried away as soon as she did as if she was the scariest monster he had ever seen.

...

_''Who is that mommy?'' Carlos asks pointing at an old photograph of his mothers college days, from before her parents got killed by those vicious animals._

_Cruella was having a somewhat stable day, she knew that Carlos was her son and that she was on the isle of the lost. Then again a stable day for her just means she hasn't had one of her major episodes yet._

_''Oh that?'' She asks drawn out, her demeanor changing instantly. Smiling sinisterly ''That would be my dearest friend, Anita'' drawing little Carlos in._

_''She's your friend?'' Carlos asks looking be wondered at the idea of his mother having a 'friend', that's like a gang member right?_

_''Oh no child we were practically sisters. Of course I have always had a better fashion sense'' Cruella continuous, fluffing her fur coat. Carlos looks at her with big eyes clearly enthralled by the story. Hook, line and sinker. _

_''I wanted to make coats out of those vicious beasts they called dogs but Anita…'' She pauses dramatically._

_''What mommy, what wanted Anita?''Little Carlos asks enthusiastically, hanging on her every word._

_''Anita wanted to keep them and breed them. Want to know why, puppy?'' Cruella asks looking more unhinged by every sentence that goes by._

_Nodding, Carlos waits._

_''She trains them to kill and eat little boys'' Carlos' face goes pale. Walking around to stand behind Carlos she whispers '' Last I saw her she had seventeen then 2 months later she had a hundred and one, ready for the kill'' _

_''Shouldn't she live here than, on the isle?'' Carlos asks swallowing._

_''She should, but she's such a great actress. Acting all innocent, like a sweet dainty lady. That's what makes her so lethal. Living in Auradon with her no good husband and her 101 killer dogs, that is if they haven't multiplied over the years'' Cruella ends the sentence in a dark whisper followed by crazed laughter._

...

_**I'm breaking it off here a bit abrupt but I just haven't had the time to **_**_continue so I'll pick it up from here next chapter. Short chapter but i did give some more insight into the kids pasts. Hope you enjoyed this oh so short chapter, do you guys like the flashbacks? cuz i was thinking to put some more flashbacks into future chapters, let me know. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey there sorry again for the amount of time in between updates. One of my dogs had to be put down, it was unexpected and it left me feeling a little blue. It wasn't something that could've been prevented or helped but we dropped him off at the vets expecting to pick him up the next day and then ended up burying him instead. The suddenness of it all really threw me of, I've had two dogs before who died but they were old and we knew their time was coming to an end you know? And with this one, his name was Charlie, well he was only 5 we weren't expecting it. It was hard to process that's why I took a while to update but rest assured I am continuing this story. I'm feeling better now that I've adjusted to my new normal without him. I'm not saying this for attention or sympathy, just being real with you guys. _**

**_Anyhow let's move onto something not so depressing shall we? :)_**

**_Reviews! Thanks 1234,_** **_Adhara Sophie, Tsune-sama, 61394, VanillaAshes, FanGirlie101, Brenda Nott Hgo, queenpinky2,_** **_ellydarklight for reviewing, i love to read them and sometimes even draw inspiration from them._**

**_Ellydarklight: definitely _**

**_Adhara Sophie: First of thanks for your concern and understanding. Second of you brought up a lot of interesting points/questions which I won't be answering_****_, after all no one likes spoilers. _**

**_queenpinky2: Glad you're enjoying the story so far but I don't think that I'll be diving into the kids romantic relationships too deeply and even if I did I wouldn't write Evie and Mal as a romantic couple as I personally don't see Mal and Evie as such. Sorry to disappoint on that front._**

**_61394: No I actually did state they were all around 5 years old, but I understand if you overlooked it. I haven't stated their ages very clear yet in the story itself. (never mentioned nine though, maybe you got it from a different fic?)''_**

_…_

After the examinations they moved to the dining hall hoping to eat dinner and get to know more about the villain kids.

However not knowing how to start the conversation a deadly silence takes hold, the only sounds being the crunching of food and slurping of drinks as the villain kids tear through the buffet, until little Lonnie asks an innocent question that halts even these sounds. ''So uhm, where are your parents?''

''The isle'' Jay answers without looking up at the same time as Gil answers ''our home''

''Your home? You must be mistaken silly, the isle is for villains'' Audrey says.

''Our parents are villains dumbass'' Uma retorts frowning at Audrey.

''I know that! But just cuz they're villains doesn't mean you are, right? So their home is the isle but you're not villains and thus the isle can't possibly be your home.'' Audrey counters confidently, tilting her head as if to say _prove me wrong, I dare you_.

Raising her eyebrow mal responds ''What makes you think we're not villains, prissy princess?''

Looking a little less sure Audrey looks around the table. Her mother and father look proud of her and the other adults seem happy about what she said but the new kids don't look very happy with her. ''Uhm, well… aside from saying some mean things you guys haven't done anything evil. You seem kinda nice.''

Almost choking on a piece of chicken Harry coughs out ''nice?!'' At the same time as Carlos spits out his drink looking three shades paler.

All the villain kids look horrified by Audrey's closing sentence.

''We're not nice I swear!'' Evie calls out looking franticly around as if awaiting hell to rain down on her.

''None of us are nice!'' Mal sneers.

''We are the worst of the worst!'' Uma adds.

The Auradon kids look around, confused as to why they would say these things. While the adults try in vain to calm them down.

''So how come you're the worst of the worst and not just bad?'' Ben asks cutting through the chaos. Everyone freezes in place.

Harry looks at Ben incredulous, scoffing ''Aint it obvious princy? Who do ya think our parents are ey?''

''I don't know, there are many possibilities'' Ben retorts calmly shrugging his shoulders, thinking on it.

''Why don't we tell you who our parents are and you tell us who yours are?'' Chad says backing up his bestes friend.

''That sounds like a lovely plan chad'' Belle says smiling encouragingly at the kids.

''Why don't you start honey?'' Aurora directs the question to her daughter.

''Okay. Well I am princess Audrey, daughter of princess Aurora and prince Philip'' Audrey says enthusiastically.

Evie's head snaps up, surprised by this statement ''You're a real princess? So am I!'' she practically squeals, having never met another princess before. ''Princess Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen'' She says smiling pridefully before quickly wiping that smile of her face ''wrinkles a princess worst enemy'' she accidently says out loud.

…

_''What did I tell you about that! . .You?!'' Grimhilde screams clutching a hand full of blue hair, dragging the girl attached to it along._

_''Please mommie I won't do it again, I swear!'' Evie pleads, trying to gain ground to lessen the painful tugging._

_Letting go and in doing so effectively dropping Evie onto the hard stone floor. ''Really my little Evelet, you won't?'' The Evil Queen asks deceptively sweet and just when her little daughter nods she asks ''Why don't you give momma a smile'' smiling herself, teeth and all… not a nice inviting smile as she is trying to pass it off as but more of a cat who ate the canary kind of smile._

_''But I just… you just said…I'm not allowed?'' Evie squeaks out confused and scared._

_''It's okay my sweet little apple, just one little smile'' Grimhilde continuous smiling viciously._

_Cautiously the little blue haired girl of only four at the time, smiles at her mother who had requested her to do so._

_Crack!_

_Evie goes flying across the room. ''What did I tell you, you ungrateful rotten apple! I'll teach you!''_

_Crack!_

_''Laughing! Creates! Wrinkles! And no prince wants a wrinkled pig! No laughing, do you understand!'' _

_Crack!_

_Hiccupping the small child answers ''Yes mother'' _

_''Good, now clean yourself up before anyone sees your ugly mug'' The Evil Queen says before turning and leaving her bruised and crying daughter behind in the dark castle hall but not before throwing over her shoulder ''And stop your crying! It makes your skin pudgy, red and even more appalling than normal!'' _

_…_

_Wrinkles? _Aurora mouths towards Cinderella, frowning in confusion.

''And who is your father?'' Hercules asks, looking suspiciously at her blue hair. It reminds him of something or someone? He can't put his finger on it.

''There's no king of Evil'' Evie answers just like mother taught her to. Never insinuate that you're a bastard.

''Hi, I am the son of king Charming and Queen Cinderella, Prince Chad Charming. Charming as ever'' he exclaims proudly, looking towards his parents if they caught his clever wordplay. He can't see though. His dad is covering his eyes but he seems to be smiling and his mother is covering her mouth but he can see the shakey thing she does when she tries not to smile just like at the Christmas party.

…

_''Make way! Make way!'' Ben says clearing the doorway. ''Annu…annua…''_

_Seeing the young high prince struggling the doorman steps in whispering ''Announcing''_

_''Yes, Announcing Prince Chad of Charmington and his cutest date Lucifer of Charmington'' Sweeping his arms dramatically as Chad enters the room holding the cat Lucifer whom he has dressed up in a pink glitter dress and proceeds to dance around the room with him. To say that Lucifer was less than amused would be a gross understatement, looking at his grumpy face._

_His parents are torn between laughing and saving poor Lucifer from his forced dance date. Shoulders shaking uncontrollably as she tries not to laugh at the poor animals despair, Cinderella takes Lucifer and sets him free while taking his place, dancing with her one and only son. _

_…_

''Charming'_' _Uma drawls out sarcastically.

''Yup I'm charming, who are you?''

''Uma is the name, daughter of Ursula the magnificent sea witch'' Uma brags.

Hercules looks up at this, making meaningful eye contact with Meg.

Needless to say you could just about feel Mal's eye roll.

''Father?'' Eric asks.

''Do I look like I need one?'' Uma replies sassily.

''doesn't everyone need a daddy?'' Aziz asks looking at his own father.

''What for? I don't have one, don't need one either… never have never will'' Mal says ''And I don't need a mama either, I can take care of myself just fine''

''Who's your mommy?'' Ben asks intrigued.

''Who's yours?'' Mal counters.

''My mommy is Belle and my daddy is Adam'' Ben answers with ease.

After observing the named adults for a bit she says _her_ name ''Maleficent mistress of all that is Evil'' with such detachment she could have easily been talking of a stranger instead of her own mother.

The adults look at Mal but don't react in anyway even though they're beginning to see a pattern. The worst of the worst indeed.

''But isn't your name Mal?'' Aziz asks confused.

''Yeah so?'' Mal replies, raising one eyebrow at Aziz.

''Well It's kind of like you two have the same name, that's pretty weird'' he says.

''We don't have the same name stupid, I haven't earned the rest of the name yet'' Mal answers matter of factly. This does gain a shocked reaction from the adults around the table.

Not liking the attention she was getting, Mal decides to deflect the attention to someone else ''your turn Carlos''

Looking up with big eyes and a mouth full of food is Carlos, completely taken by surprise. Why would Mal draw attention to him like that, she knows he doesn't like it. Chewing and swallowing quickly he does what is expected ''Mommy is called Cruella'' he sneaks a peek at Anita and Roger before quickly looking away as he makes eye contact with the scary lady who is pretending to be sad. A good actress indeed.

Anita looks at the boy who just declared that he is Cruella's son, her old friends son. A women who in hind side shouldn't have been send to the isle at all but rather to a psychiatric hospital. This revelation came too late though, the verdict had already been declared.

Since Mal decided to throw him under the bus, he decides to do the same to another member of their squad. Not anyone who might punish him for it later but an easy target…''Gil it's your turn!''

Looking at Adam with big eyes, clearly frightened. Gil looks down at the table in complete silence, hoping that by staying quiet he won't be able to say anything stupid that might earn him punishment.

''It's okay buddy, you don't have to be afraid of us'' Adam says softly trying to put the young boy at ease. Failing expertly.

Jumping up when someone touches his shoulder, looking up he sees kind brown eyes gazing at him weirdly. No adult had ever looked at him like that before, was that good or bad? He didn't know and he wasn't particularly keen on finding out either.

So he resumed to do what he thought was best. Avoid eye contact and make yourself the least threatening thing in the room, surly they'll move onto a different target. Someone more significant, more noticeable, someone like _Harry._

Without looking up he 'gently' kicks Harry.

''Auch!'' Harry exclaims shocked. Looking around the table suspiciously for the culprit he fails to recognize Gil's predicament and not finding anyone to challenge he shrugs it off.

_Ratbratts _Gil thought as Harry failed to draw the attention away from him. Well here goes nothing…

Looking up he says, very quietly ''Gil, son of Gaston the Greatest''

The woman with the kind brown eyes rubs his back softly, he doesn't know why she does it though. It doesn't teach him anything it isn't itchy, nor does it hurt so why is she doing it? It feels kinda nice actually, strange…

_Gosh, Gaston as a father and no mother _Belle thought whilst rubbing the boys back softly and she wasn't the only one thinking about Gaston. Her husband was thinking something along those lines as well, a lot less about poor Gil and a lot more about some choice words he'd call Gaston. _Greatest _Certainly wasn't one of them.

Eric was listening to everything but his eyes always remained focused on the one they call Harry. Out of all the kids Harry reminded him the most of his dear wife when they first met. All the kids struggled with the strange new things they were encountering but Harry was the first to use a fork as a glorified comb, that is until got stuck in a nasty knot. Harry didn't seem all that bothered by it leaving it right there at the top of his head in fact Eric is sure that the boy has completely forgotten about the piece of silver ware sticking out of his brown mane.

Just as he was about to say something about it something wonderfully casual happened. His wife, without batting an eye whisks the fork out of the boys hair. And just as the boy starts to protest the theft of his new comb or as the child claimed _my stabby weapon_, Ariel simply starts to comb Harry's hair with the fork.

''So who are your parents Harry?'' Eric asks both trying to get this conversation moving and just curious.

''Ya need to ask?'' Harry asks condescendingly. ''I'm Hooks kid, don't have a mum''

Seeing most of them still looking at him as if expecting more information from him he smirks looking at Aziz ''Next''

''Hey well I'm Aziz son only son of Jasmine and Aladdin'' Aziz says proudly pointing at his parents.

Not waiting for any hint or queue Jay starts out of his own volition ''They call me Jay and my mom's dead, the other one is called Jafar'' Smiling cruelly like his father does so often, throwing most people in the room of the question _why the other one and not father? _His squad knew of course, he isn't allowed to call Jafar father or daddy. Jafar had made that glaringly clear. It didn't stop Jay from wondering why other boys could call their daddy's as such while he wasn't allowed to, it wasn't fair. Not that he cared only stupid babies needed daddy's after all.

''And you miss nosy? Nobody ever tell ya that curiosity killed the cat?'' Mal asks Lonnie.

''I'm Lonnie, these are my parents Mulan and Shang'' Lonnie answers looking weirdly at Mal. _Who's cat got killed?_

''Janey why don't you introduce yourself?'' Fairy godmother asks trying to get the shy three year old out of her shell.

''I Janey'' She quietly mumbles without moving her head out of her mother's neck.

''And how old is Janey?'' Fairyy godmother asks inquiringingly.

''I's three'' Little Jane exclaims a lot more engaged going as far as to looking at the others and sticking out three fingers excitedly.

''About ages, how old are you all?'' Mulan asks tentatively.

''Harry and Jay are almost six. Me, Mal and Uma are five. Carlos and Gil are almost five.'' Evie replies with the grace of a royal and then proceeds to yawn loudly pulling on Mal's sleeve ''I need my beauty sleep'' she whispers quietly. It has been Evie's way to signal that she is tired for as long as the others knew her.

''Me too'' Audrey says supporting Evie's idea.

Carlos didn't need to be told he was already snoozing away with his head on the table.

''I think that it's time for bed'' Jasmine says looking at the tired kids.

_…_

After putting the all the kids to bed together in one of the larger suits on the children's instants, have the adults gathered in the main lounge to discuss the next steps.

Everyone in that room is mulling over the information they just got and are about to get from the doctor.

''First I want to start with my medical findings if that's okay?'' Not hearing any protest, the doctor continuous.

''Harry has numerous cuts on all over his body, a significant amount of scar tissue on his back which I believe was caused by a sharp object. He has suffered several broken bones most of which have already healed on their own, the one I am most concerned about is his right humerus which appears to have healed crookedly. Right at this moment I can't see a reason to have to repair the anomaly but if the arm becomes problematic we might need to re-break and reset the bone in the right position.''

The adults listen in silent horror.

''Unlike Harry, Jay seems to have suffered the ire not of a sharp object but primarily blunt ones. He has three fractured ribs currently''

''Currently?'' Jasmine whispers in shock.

''Yes, all of Jay's ribs appear to have gotten fractured at one point or another. Several old breaks were also detected, a broken tibia, several broken metacarpals and a fractured skull just to name a few. To put it in perspective Jay has the body of a kid who got thrown into the ring with the all time MMA champion.''

''Dear Gods'' Fairy godmother whispers, hands covering her mouth.

''The oddity of Jay's case is that the abuse seems to have started later in life, By my estimation it started about two years ago''

''Fairies I don't think I want the answer but why is that an oddity?'' Philip asks looking ill.

Clearing his throat the doctor gathers the courage and energy to answer, child abuse cases were rare in modern day Auradon but when they happened they sapped the energy right out of you. ''The oddity is that all the children experienced physical abuse early on in life'' Seeing the incredulous faces of the Royals he rephrases, he understands their reaction because wasn't five horrifically early enough.

''Unlike Jay for whom the physical abuse only started approximately a year or two ago, the others appear to have been exposed to such abuse from when they were just babes.''

''They're still just babes'' Cinderella says teary-eyed but clearly angry about the children's mistreatment.

''Onto Evie, she hasn't suffered many breaks. The only fracture I was able to find was nearly two years old and wasn't an unusual break for a child. She fractured her Ulna, children break their arms all the time.''

''So she wasn't abused?'' Aurora asks tentatively, full of hope. But rephrased quickly when she saw the doctors forlorn face. ''I mean at least not physically? Right?''

''I'm afraid that even though she suffered little to no fractures doesn't mean she was exempt from physical abuse. Evie's skin is very fragile, all of its protective lairs have been stripped of by various chemicals. I also noticed that even though it must pain the child immensely, appears to be wearing makeup on her damaged skin. I believe this to stem from her mother, the Evil Queens own vainness.''

''To what end?! To make her 'prettier'!'' Adam damn nearly roars in rage.

Undisturbed by the high kings outburst, he'd like to do the same frankly. ''Precisely, it was most probably a misguided effort to make Evie 'prettier'. Another thing that differentiated Evie from the others was the level of malnutrition, while all the children are extremely malnourished compared to Evie their cases seem mild. It is critical she gains weight and soon.''

''Mal is a mixed bag so to speak. She has injuries consistent with different objects blunt and sharp but looking at the most recent injuries it is clear that most were derived from a person not an object. One fracture disturbed me in particular. The right patella appears to have been broken repeatedly over a course of six months. The reason it disturbs me so is that from the scar tissue I can tell that it healed and was then re-broken again and again. This doesn't happen by accident, someone purposefully took a blunt object and smashed her kneecap every time it healed, that or they stomped on it repeatedly with their feet.''

Hercules' glass breaks from the pressure his hand is putting on it.

''I know that this is difficult if anyone needs a break, then that's only human'' Doctor Kane says as he looks at the shell-shocked royals.

''No, keep going'' Belle says shakingly after much contemplation.

''Alright then onto uma's injuries. She too has several old fractures but aside from a few bruises and a severe cold, she doesn't appear to have any major breaks recently. This might suggest remorse from the abuser or more likely a cooling off period wherein the abuse seizes for a certain amount of time because the abuser simply isn't present at that moment and time. Another possibility is that like in Evie's case the abuser has opted to use less visible tactics in order to punish the child, think of forcing a child to stay in an uncomfortable position for long periods of time or smacking them.''

''Gil is sadly what we call a textbook case of physical abuse. An easy target because of his size and kind nature, as you might have noticed during dinner Gil was very attention shy and avoided confrontation at any cost. Surprisingly though he has very little recent injuries, a couple off bruises, a concussion, one broken rib and he like the others has some old fractures that have already healed but aside from that he appears to be in marginally better shape than his counterparts.''

''That isn't very comforting considering the state of his counterparts'' Ariel says smiling sadly.

''Same goes for Carlos, in fact Carlos has little to no physical injuries that could be classified as abuse. That is not to say there wasn't any but one can hope. The only thing worth noting was his small stature, a stunt in his growth likely caused by malnutrition that will hopefully resolve itself now that he has access to copious amounts of food.''

''Seeing the repartition in injuries and each unique amo per child, I am certain we are not talking of physical and psychological abuse from outside the home. This clearly points to domestic child abuse.''

Cinderella looks down in pain, she knows what it is like to have a house but not a home. No adult to protect you or love you.

''Physical abuse often goes together with physiological abuse and even when it doesn't, than it still causes the victim to develop physiological issues in most cases. This happens for different reasons sometimes in order cope or justify what is happening to them, in other cases because they start to believe they deserve to be treated as such, sometimes especially in cases with young children they believe that the treatment they receive is normal and thus treat it as such.''

''Because of the abuse at home from the people who are supposed to love and protect them they've split in a sense from their biological families. I believe that to be the reason why they have become so close knit and attached to each other while simultaneously so callous and detached when speaking of their parents. They simply few family as bad, as something that causes nothing but pain. While their little group offers each of them the love and safety they have been denied for so long.''

''They view adults as threats, us as threats'' Anita struggles to say.

''Yes, they are waiting for one of us to strike out. For the other shoe to drop.''

''Any evidence of… sexual abuse?'' Megan asks with much difficulty, not entirely sure she wants the answer.

''Not that I could physically find'' Doctor Kane says not looking as relieved as the royals thought he'd ought to be.

''Then why don't you look happy or at least relieved'' Aladdin asks.

''Because Sultan Aladdin, just like physical abuse not all forms sexual abuse can be seen. They don't leave scars on the body sometimes they only scar the mind, something only time will tell.''

''How will we know?'' Aurora asks looking a little green.

''It will be difficult to spot but like with physical abuse a child victim of sexual abuse will be showing behavior that is out of bounds for their age sooner or later. Things that one might flag as odd or simply unusual, it isn't unusual for a child victim to reenact the incident with dolls or even masturbate to cope with the trauma. Only time will tell if any of the children have experienced this kind of trauma.''

''What we do know is that all of them are malnourished, all have bruises covering their bodies and all fear retribution from adults. They are dependent on each other because they've had to be, this has created a bond we should respect. Because of this dependants on one another it may be difficult to separate them even for just a few minutes. It is my professional opinion that if you are interested in taking care of one of the children that you should be aware of this fact. You would need to stay at a shared location for least three months if not longer in order to gradually separate the children. It isn't feasible to separate them right of the bat and might cause even more physiological damage. Think it through this isn't a puppy or even an adjusted foster kid were talking about, they will have problems, they will need special attention and most of all they need love and understanding. If you are unable to do even one of these things you should bow out now, there is no shame in it. Better to call it quits now than when you've had the child for weeks, the perceived rejection will set the child back in whatever progress he or she may have made in that time.''

The adults nod along thoughtfully.

''Another thing is part of what I mentioned earlier they're not puppies, you don't get to pick one.'' Doctor Kane states sternly. ''Which child you end up with is completely up to the child, do they like you, do they trust you, do they feel safe with you? Let me be very clear, this isn't about you, it's about them and their feelings. And of course you can feel a connection but if the child doesn't share that connection than that's it, no pushing, no begging, no pressuring, it's their choice. I will stimulate them to choose and guide them whenever possible but if everything goes right then the choice will come naturally. They'll want to spend time with you on their own, in time.''

''How would we go about this doc?'' Shang asks.

''It's really rather simple you play with them in a group setting, you eat together, get to know one another and in time you'll start doing things in smaller groups. Those groups will get smaller and smaller until they eventually only consist of a family unit. That way they won't resent you for separating them, they'll feel more secure and overall the transition will go a lot smoother.''

Seeing the thoughtful faces of the Royals the doctor asks ''Who is unable to do this?''

Sticking up his hand reluctantly ''We can't do this'' Roger says ''We want to but three months away from our Dalmatians, we can't get a care giver for such a long time.''

Anita nods sadly. ''We will still get updates right?''

''Of course'' Belle nods.

Mulan too raises her hand ''We can't stay for that long either, we would need to close the dojo for months. We can't do that people are counting on us. We'll come visit though''

''Understandable'' Adam says.

Fairy godmother surprisingly raises her hand too ''I think it would be best if I too bow out, I would be better suited for observing the children and recording it. Helping to find them the best family instead of becoming that family.''

''That's very thoughtful and smart of you Fairy godmother. I would very much appreciate a second pair of eyes.'' Doctor Kane says smiling kindly at fairy godmother. ''I suggest everyone gets some sleep now it's been a long day for us all''

The adults stay seated though as Kane leaves, frozen in place mulling over everything they've heard thus far and this is just the beginning.

_…_

**_So this was chapter 7 hope you enjoyed see you next chapter…_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**_It's been a little while all I can say is school's a bitch and life really bites you in the ass at times. But I finally found the time to continue writing (mainly cuz my school is closed because of the corona virus). So without further ado here's chapter 8. Oh and thanks to everyone reading, favorting, following and reviewing; Fan,_** **_61394, Roxas Itsuka,_** **_Luiz4200, bittersweetcalamity, Arbiter8991, LexysK23_**

**_61394: I understand the confusion now, my bad. I actually determined their ages by backtracing them cuz in the movie the isle was created 20 years prior and the kids are all around 16 that means that there is a four year difference. So because my story place itself out nine years after the isle's creation I subtracted four from nine making the kids all around 5 years of age._**

**_Arbiter8991: Thanks for the offer I might take you up on it sometime but I honestly focus a lot of time on the grammar as it is and I don't want it to feel like I'm writing a school essay you know._**

* * *

_"__You can keep as quiet as you like, but one of these days somebody is going to find you."_

_-unknown-_

''What ye think they wan with us?'' Harry whispers towards the only other conscious occupant of the room.

''Don't know, nothing good that's for sure.'' Jay answers.

''Ya nothing good.'' Harry surmises looking at the door.

…

''Why are we doing this again?'' Uma drawls out, clearly annoyed.

''Why because fun!'' Fairy godmother responds bubbly as ever.

''And this 'game' is called what again?'' Mal asks suspiciously with all the attitude of her usually pleasant self.

''Hide and go seek, the new kids will hide and the rest of the kids will search. Sounds fun right?''

''We will hide? And they will try to capture us?'' Jay states slowly, looking quite doubtful.

''Well I wouldn't word it that way but yes essentially'' Fairy godmother says looking a little unsure about what she should say. Doctor Kane did say that they had to start out small and acknowledge their point of view even if their point of view did make hide and seek sound a lot more sinister than it is.

Swallowing Gil peeps out ''What will happen when they capture us?''

Doctor Kane scribbles away at his notebook observing every child's response, notarizing everything important. It's only him and Fairy godmother with the children today, surrounded by their peers. The perfect chance to observe them all.

''Then you're out''

Smirking condescendingly Harry looks the Aurodinan kids up and down ''They are goin to knock us out? riiiight''

''No one is knocking anyone out whatever that means, if one of us finds you then you're out of the game. You will have lost that's it. Gosh don't you have hide and seek where you're from?'' Audrey asks striking back defensively at Harry's comment and overall attitude. Harry clearly ruffled some royal feathers there.

A small silence ensues.

''So?'' Ben asks cautiously

''So What?'' Mal responds

''Didn't you have hide and seek on the isle?'' Aziz chimes in, impatiently rolling on the heels of his feet.

Looking at one another the isle kids smile bitterly, a sort of smile out of place on their young faces.

''Kind of'' Carlos says not quite looking at anyone.

Holding in a bitter laugh Mal chimes in ''we're familiar with that 'game'''

''Very familiar'' Evie adds quietly shoveling her feet back and forth.

''Anymore questions?'' Fairy Godmother asks looking at the children. ''No? Okay then remember if you're caught you come right back here and remember we stay on the palace grounds!''

''20'' the Aurodon kids start counting in unison with their eyes closed as the isle kids start running and let me tell ya their fast little buggers.

They split up right away going with what they're comfortable with. Harry sprints towards the water along with Uma, both quickly crawl into a leisure boat and paddle it to the middle of the lake before ducking down so the enemy won't be able to see them.

Mal runs towards the stables dragging Carlos with her. Hiding in one of the stables is one of the smartest options considering that they don't know what kind of supplies or backup the other gang has.

''What if they keep dogs here?'' Carlos asks looking around the stable a little scared.

''Exactly what I was thinking! What if they have blood hounds like mot… I mean maleficent did? This way they won't be able to sniff us out, genius right!'' Mal says smiling proudly.

''Blood hounds?'' Carlos whispers with wide eyes.

''Calm down Carlos, here I'll make us invisible'' Mal says confidently so what if she's lying mother would be proud.

''You can't... can you?'' Carlos asks dubiously.

''Mhmm I sure can, bibbity bobbety original visible turns invisible'' Mal calls out rolling her now glowing green eyes.

Carlos seeing the glowing eyes is awed ''Wow we must win if no one will be able to see us''

...

Meanwhile Jay, Evie and Gil run towards the castle but split up almost immediately upon entering. Not on purpose, they just have terrible sense of direction and are easily distracted by about everything surrounding them.

''Jay?Gil? Where did you go?'' Evie calls out into the large empty room. ''Hello? Is anyone here?''

Receiving no answer she walks further into the room making the lights flicker on automatically. She is met with a shiny marble floor, high glittering chandeliers and huge windows covered by even bigger royal curtains. But what really catches her eye are the marvelous paintings that cover the walls entrancing her in their beauty. It depicts lots pretty ladies in beautiful dresses and handsome men in dashing suits, some even in armor. All dancing and smiling.

''ad vitam'' she says quietly while touching the painting softly. A soft glow sparkles through the ball room as the painting comes to life. Translucent men and women dancing through the room to beautiful music, smiling and laughing.

Looking at them she can't help but think of her mother, she always said ad vitam to her mirror maybe she just wanted to dance and laugh with these ladies and gentlemen? Maybe mother just wanted to dance and never could and that's why she was so mean…

The Ladies and gentlemen don't seem to take note of her so after a while she assumes it's safe enough to join the fun, dancing and smiling alongside them forgetting about anything else.

...

Jay ends up somewhere quite different and a lot more crowded. Hiding quickly behind a cabinet he observes the grownups swarming around the room. These like all the grownups he has encountered here look very different from the ones on the isle. Some look vaguely familiar, the guards for one he's seen those before and a couple of the adults walking around as well not to mention the king. Ugh the beast ruler, a huge man just like Gaston. And like Gaston he's probably waiting for some kid to take his day out on. He'd feel sorry for his kid but then again that Ben kid was kinda annoying.

''Aziz what are you doing in here!?'' an elevated agitated voice yells a small distance behind him.

Ignoring the voice he keeps peeking over the cabinet. It's not his concern if that kid Aziz gets his ass whooped, he shouldn't have followed him in here. Idiot.

''Aziz! Answer me when I ask you something.'' The angry voice says way closer than before.

Suddenly he is whipped around forcefully and without thinking about it he flings out his hand as hard as he can, connecting it to his attackers cheek with a resounding smack. The sound halts the room and as one the guards start to move towards him. Gathering his wits he looks at his 'attacker' who is on the floor rubbing her now red and throbbing cheek. Realizing he just hit Jasmine and not she but the guards are coming at him. Jay picks a door and runs for his life not hearing Jasmine calling his name or her ordering the guards to stand down.

Maybe that's why the Aurodon kids aren't afraid of their parents, the guards must be the ones who do their dirty work. They just dish out the orders behind closed doors, Jay thinks as he runs as fast as he can. That and he needs to gather the gang and leave this prison and quickly.

...

Gil meanwhile walks the halls of the humongous castle, freezing at every sound and calling out softly ones in a while before hiding behind different pieces of furniture lest he be caught.

Swallowing softly he calls out again ''Evie?'' ''Jay?''

Walking a little further he calls out again and again.

''Uma, Harry? Where are you guys?'' sighing he walks further until he hears another voice. It's not a voice from his gang though, but at least he's not alone anymore. Walking towards the voice he hears a lot more voices, a lot more smaller voices to be specific.

Creeping into the room he sees the Queen, Belle, daddy's future wife in front of a lot of kids telling what can only be a scary story. He hates scary stories but he doesn't want to go out alone again either. Sneaking closer he squishes himself in between two other kids. One he knows is called Jane and the other he doesn't know but he seems harmless enough even with the strange contraption on his face. Why would his eyes need windows?

''The dashing prince climbs the tower slowly not knowing what or who he would see ones inside…''

...

Looking over the side of their ship Uma observes the enemy who in her opinion are scrambling like headless chickens. Shifting her eyes towards the water something strange happens. She can see herself in it, well it looks weird cuz the water she has tentacles like a squid but still she can actually see something in the water instead of brown stuff.

Walking past the stables the Aurodon kids are searching high and low for the isle kids.

* * *

**_So this was chapter 8 _**

**_ad vitam stands for come to life. And we will see what will happen next in chapter 9_**


End file.
